A Chance for Redemption
by RaspberryGirl
Summary: Folken is dead, but Sora has called his spirit back. With help from her, Folken sees Gaia and life in a new light. Will he be given a second chance to truly LIVE once more? Will he finally know pain and love? ESCA MOVIE SPOILERS!!!


*Escaflowne does not belong to me. My imagination is too poor to have created this great anime.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by _Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaia. _When I was watching the movie, the relationship between Folken and Sora really jumped out at me. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Eriya or Naria, but I like Sora with Folken better. ^_^ Oh yes, if you don't want movie spoilers, don't read!

_Tsubasa no Kami_ means "Wing Goddess".

**A Chance for Redemption**

By: RaspberryGirl

"Folken-sama, awaken." A young woman's soft voice brushed the air. She seemed frail and elfin-like, with long, silver curls and large, blue-gray eyes. "Folken-sama." The woman was sitting on the ground, the layers of her colorful robe spread elegantly around her. In her lap, rested a man's head. The first layer of his blue-white hair was short-cropped and the second was long, ending to his waist. He was dressed in black armor, and the dark stood out against the woman's pale robes. Spots of dried blood dotted his chest. "Awaken", the young woman repeated. Her voice was quiet, but firm. 

The man in her lap stirred. 

The elfin woman made a pass of her hand close to Folken's face. 

He moved again and finally, his eyes fluttered open. For a moment, he stared straight up, unblinking. Then, slowly, his eyes drifted and rested on the woman. 

"Sora," Folken whispered in a hoarse voice. 

The elfin woman only appraised him with her large eyes. 

With some difficulty, Folken sat up, expecting a sharp pain in his chest from the fatal blow Jajuka had dealt him. By rights he should be dead, and he was sure he _had _died, but at this moment, he felt very much alive.

"Where am I?" Folken asked, staring at Sora. 

"You are with me, Folken-sama," she replied. "With me." 

Folken became angry. He wanted to die. That had been his wish but when it'd been finally grantedHad Sora somehow used her magical powers to bring him back to life? 

"What have you done?" he cried. "I don't want to be here! I don't want to live! Why did you do this?"

"But you _are_ dead," Sora responded calmly. "I did not restore your life." 

"Then how can I be talking to you?" Folken shouted. 

Sora's voice remained gentle. "It is your spirit I am talking to right now, Folken-sama. It is only your soul that I have awakened." 

Folken let out a sigh of relief. It was true, the heavy sorrow and hate that had burdened his heart were no longer there. He felt light and free. Slowly, he relaxed. 

"Tell me," Folken implored, "what happened after my death?" 

After a moment of silence, Sora answered, "Your brother and the Wing Goddess escaped your floating fortress. The Black Dragon Clan crumbled, and the war ended." 

"Ismy brother well?" Folken asked hesitantly. 

"He is well." 

Folken was quiet. Finally, he said in an uncertain tone, "I am relieved." 

Sora studied Folken's face and held back a smile. 

The former Black Dragon leader looked around him, avoiding Sora's gaze. They were in a field of lush green grass dotted with wildflowers. On all sides were tall mountains, some of them capped with snow. The air was crisp and clean, and the breeze was cool and inviting. Judging from the light, dusk would fall very soon. In the distance, white birds circled in the air. Vaguely, it reminded Folken of his home country. "Where are we?" 

"The place where your heart wanted to be most," Sora replied. "We are in a mountain meadow, overlooking a village called Adon—the remnants of your kingdom." 

So he'd been right in his feeling of familiarity. Folken stood and walked slowly to the grassy field's sloping edge. Indeed, he saw many straw huts and the tiny figures of people moving about below. He turned to Sora. "I freed you, Sora. You were able to go where you wished to be. Why did you—"

"But I _am_ where I wish to be," Sora said quietly. Gracefully, she stood and moved to Folken's side. She gestured at the yellow cottages. "Your brother is down there." 

Folken stared at the village once more. "Van." 

"Do you wish to see him, Folken-sama?" 

There was a pause. "Yes."

"Close your eyes, then, Folken-sama," Sora bade. "And I will send you there." 

For a moment Folken was confused, but he trusted Sora, and did as he was told. He reminisced the times when she had stood in that room with the floor of in-laid dragon bones, singing her beautiful song. She had helped him and was loyal, even if she did not express joy or approval in his actions. 

Faintly, Folken heard Sora singing just as she used to do. It was serene, barely audible, but the melody rang strong. Slowly, Folken felt himself changing. Instead of hands, he felt wings. Where legs should have been, he had talons. His body shrunk and was now covered with brown feathers. His head rounded, and his mouth arched out into a curved beak. 

He had turned into a hawk. 

Then, as if urged by some unseen force, Folken felt himself take flight and soar up into the sky. He hadn't been able to fly like this for a long time. Not after he lost his wings. Folken's body tensed with regret.

The sky was wine-colored now, the clouds red-stained. The sun was retreating back to its western home for the night. Folken glided onward, not knowing where he was going. This was Sora's will. She was sending him to Van. 

Suddenly, Folken saw him. Not far below, stood two figures upon a cliff. One was Van, his brother, and the other was the girl, the _Tsubasa no Kami. _Folken circled lower. How peaceful they seemed, staring into each other's eyes. He had never seen Van this way before, not after the Black Dragon Clan destroyed his country. Just then, the young king looked his way. Folken felt himself go rigid, then remembered the shape he was in. 

_He will not recognize me, _he told himself. _Not while I bear the appearance of a hawk. _The thought was not without some bitterness. _This will probably be the last time I see him. _Folken let out a high pitched call. 

And then, he heard singing.

Sora.

The song, like usual, started soft—barely a whisper—but Folken heard it nevertheless. 

"_Win dain a lotica,_

_En vai tu ri,_

_Si lo ta"_

He flew to the fringe of trees behind Van and the girl and perched upon a branch, watching them. Slowly, the sun set behind the mountains, casting everything into blue shadow. 

_"Fin dein a loluca,_

_En dragu a sei lain" _

Folken saw the girl stiffen. She said something to Van, but the words did not reach Folken. 

"_Vi fa-ru les shutai am,_

_En riga-lint."_

He saw her step forward, closer to the edge of the cliff. Folken heard the distant calling of birds. There had been a brief pause to Sora's singing, but it started up again, her beautiful voice ringing in the air. 

"_Win chent a lotica,_

_En vai tu ri,_

_Si lo ta" _

The melody was strong and sweet. Folken watched in awe as a pair of white wings spread from the girl's back. A flock of white birds appeared in front of her, flying sky ward. 

_Tsubasa no Kami_?

Folken blinked. The girl was gone. All that remained were the feathers of her wings, floating gently towards the ground. Van stood there, staring. Folken himself could not believe it. Where was the girl_? _Where had she gone? But Folken could not stay in his spot and wonder for long. As soon as Van turned, Folken once again felt that invisible tug pulling him from his perch and hoisting him once more into the sky. He was returning to Sora. 

The journey back seemed quick. In a matter of moments, Folken felt himself descending onto the green meadow. As soon as his talons touched the grass, he returned to his human shape, crouched and bent down on one knee. 

Folken straightened up. Darkness, he realized, had not come to this part of the mountains yet. The sky was still swathed in rich orange. Sora stood before him, the familiar silvery glow swathed about her body, lighting up the area around her. 

"Where has that girl gone?" Folken demanded. "The Wing Goddess_. _Why has she left my brother?" 

"It was her time to leave," Sora said gently. "I sent her away because the Mystic Moon needed her back. She cannot stay on Gaia forever." 

"_You _sent her away?" Folken remembered Sora's singing. The wings had appeared after the song, not before. And when Folken had first called the girl to Gaia, it had also been through Sora's song. The music had caught the girl's attention. It had also strengthened Folken's illusionary projection of himself so he could speak to her. It made sense. 

"But what about my brother?" Folken questioned. 

To Folken's surprise, Sora smiled. "You have changed much, Folken-sama," she said softly. 

Folken gave a dry laugh. "I have passed from this world. I do not suffer from hate or other troublesome mortal emotions anymore. Now what of my brother?" 

"He and the Wing Goddess are only together in their hearts. But they will meet again," Sora assured. "One day." 

Folken was relieved, but a part of him still remained hollow. He remembered the pain he had caused on Gaia during the war. He hadn't cared who died, who suffered. All he wanted was to destroy Gaia—and his brother. And for what reason? All because he was jealous. 

Sora noticed Folken's expression. "Do you feel it now, Folken-sama?" she asked, pity in her face. "You understand, don't you? You thought that by destroying Gaia, the pain and suffering would end. But that's not true, is it? As long as there are living creatures and other worlds out there, such as the Mystic Moon, there will always be sadness. But yet, without tears or hurt, there can't be happiness. Happiness follows sorrow in a never-ending cycle that can never be broken." 

Folken remained silent, pondering over Sora's words. 

"Escaflowne has destroyed Gaia in ancient times. But did the sorrow, grief, and pain end? No. It survived as a new civilization appeared and flourished on Gaia. The same would have happened if you had succeeded in your plans." 

"Where is Escaflowne now?" Folken asked quietly. 

There was a moment silence as Sora drew nearer to Folken. "Within me, Folken-sama." 

Folken stared at the elfin woman. "What?" 

"Within me," she repeated. She clasped her hands upon her breast. "Escaflowne has returned to me until it is needed again." It was then that Folken noticed something cupped in her hands. It was a large, pink stone. The gem had many facets, andit pulsed. The strong throb of its heartbeat rang in Folken's ears. He stared as the stone disintegrated into a pink mist and dissolved into Sora. 

"The heart of Escaflowne!" Folken gasped. He looked at Sora. "And you—! Youyou are the _Tsubasa no Kami_!" 

Sora's expression was impassive. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Folken cried. A million questions had suddenly sprung up in his mind. "You are the real Wing Goddess." He almost wanted to seize Sora and shake her. "And to think that you were beside me all along, and I didn't even know it! Not even in the end. Not until it was too late and it did not matter anymore." Folken tried to hide the bubbling anger and irritation from showing on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Sora shook her head. "Idon't know." She tried again, "I" For once, she faltered and didn't attempt to finish what she was about to say. 

"Well?" Folken demanded. 

"Do you remember this night?" Sora asked. Slowly, she raised her hand, her palm facing Folken. 

Folken froze. The image of the meadow, the mountains, and Sora disappeared. Instead, he saw a sky plagued by dark clouds of smoke. The red of fire seemed to be reflected in the very heavens. Folken found himself standing atop a small hill, streams of black-clad soldiers and horses rushing past him. War cries and the neighing of the mounts resounded in the air. Panicked, Folken turned around, just in time to see a soldier and his steed charging straight towards him. Folken had no time to move away. The only thing he could do was shut his eyes, waiting for the pain. But it did not come. 

The soldier had gone right through him. 

_This is only a vision, _said Sora's voice. _Nothing is real. Don't be afraid. _

Folken found comfort in hearing the young woman's voice. But his heart sank with dread as he looked at the burning village below him. He recognized it now. In another few seconds, the scene changed, and Folken found himself at the center of the ruined village. None of the cottages were left standing. All of them had been burned to the ground; the only remnants were the ashes. The grotesque shapes of charred bodies were everywhere, and the stench was so real and sickening that Folken choked. 

He wanted to leave. This was only an excruciating reminder of what he had done in his past life. 

The shouts of men made Folken turn. From the remains of a cottage, a few of the Black Dragon soldiers pulled out a young woman. She had long flowing hair the color of the moon and pale eyes that stared woefully around her village. The white of her smock had dark stains, and her arms and legs were covered in filth. She did not seem particularly panicked and did not struggle against the soldiers' hold. Almost amiably, she let the warriors take her to a man standing on what remained of the village's main street. 

The man was tall and was dressed in black armor with a plumed, feather-like collar. A long sword was buckled at his waist. Silent soldiers were positioned at his every side, their expressions solemn and grim. The top of the man's blue-white hair was cut short and the rest was long. His eyes—one dark and one light—were like two hard stones, unfeeling. He did not show any emotion as his soldiers threw the young woman at his feet. 

Folken cringed as he realized that the man was none other than himself. 

The young woman—Sora—fell to her knees, her silver hair spilling over her shoulders onto the charred ground. 

"Folken-sama," a Black Dragon Clan soldier said. "Everyone in this village has perished, except for this girl. We found her hiding in one of the cellars of the houses. What would you like to do with her?" 

Folken watched as the man that was once him looked down at Sora. His memory of this incident was returning to him quickly. 

"What is your name?" the past Folken asked coldly. 

Cautiously, the present Folken had been drawing nearer to the scene. He knew that they could not see him, that this was just a memory, but he felt a sense of wariness nevertheless. 

"Sora," the young woman replied. She looked straight into the eyes of the past Folken. 

"You are the last of your people," he said, returning her steady gaze. The present Folken remembered what he had been thinking when he had said those words. He had thought of himself, one of the last of the Dragon Clan. 

"I know." Sora sighed sadly. "This tragedy came to me in a vision."

The past Folken seemed surprised at her answer. "A vision?" He studied the young elfin woman with slight interest. "Who were you among your people?" 

Folken remembered that until that fateful night, he had never really bothered to talk to any of his victims. The survivors of his attacks were usually dragged off and killed or, if he was in a gracious mood, they were allowed to become a member of his Black Dragon Clan. But even then he seldom talked to them. None had captured his attention as Sora had. 

Folken looked at the figures again. Suddenly, the picture around him changed. He was still in the village, but it was daylight, and the cottages were all in one piece. A group of children ran past him. They all had pale hair, large eyes, pointed ears, and fair skin. The children laughed and shouted in delight as they kicked a ball around the village. Folken stared after them. How long ago, it seemed, the years when he was once a child, innocent and carefree. A figure caught the corner of his eye. She was younger and dressed differently, but he recognized her nonetheless. 

It was Sora. 

She stood there, alone, watching the others. She did not join in their game. 

Presently, a few of the children approached Sora. Folken's heart sank when he saw the expressions on their faces. None seemed to bear friendly attitude towards the young elfin girl. Their eyes only showed a gleeful malice. 

_Yes, _Folken reminded himself bitterly. _Even children can be cruel sometimes. No mortal creature on this world is entirely free of evil. _

"Why do you watch us, halfling?" they jeered. "Go away. We don't want you here." They began closing in on her. "Run back to that old crone, the wisewoman." A few more steps. "You're bad luck. That's what the elders say. All halflings are doomed to a horrible fate. That's why your mother and father abandoned you!" 

_Halfling_?Folken had never known that Sora was of mixed blood. 

Just then, someone shoved Sora, and she fell to the ground. But she did not protest or scream. She remained silent, the woeful look still on her face. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. It was the first time Folken had seen her cry. 

The setting changed once more, and Folken found himself inside one of the huts. He looked around, slightly dazed. 

_What's going on? Where has the vision taken me now? _

Standing hardly ten paces away was Sora and another woman. Time seemed to have fast-forwarded, for this Sora was grown, no longer a little girl. 

"I don't want to hide!" The old woman was saying. Sora protested. "You must!" The woman insisted. She was ancient, with long white hair and a wizened face. Wrinkles lined her forehead and the corners of her mouth. She also had large eyes and pointed ears—characteristics of Sora's race. "As the wisewoman and your teacher, I command you to!" 

"Please" Sora pleaded. 

The elder did not give the young woman a chance to finish. She took Sora firmly by the shoulders. "Child, you must do as I say. Our people live long; I, myself, am close to seven hundred years old. However, youyou are still young and have many, many years ahead of you. You must throw your life away tonight."

"I don't understand." Sora bowed her head. "If you are asking me to save myself because of my age, why have you not alerted the other young folk and children of this village?" Her eyes became fierce. "I know you try to protect me from the villagers, but I'm not a child anymore! You shouldn't give me privileges that the others do not receive! You are the wisewoman after all. I—" Sora stopped, realizing that the old woman was shaking her head. 

"No, Sora, I'm not doing this because you are my student. I'm doing this because you are also" The woman trailed off. "You are someone special. Even though you may not know who you truly are, I do. Do not heed what the others say. You may be half-human, but that doesn't mean you have no destiny, no path to follow. Be brave, Sora, and spread your wings. The songs you sing are more than just pretty music. Save Gaia_Tsubasa no Kami_." The last words were said so softly that even Folken almost missed them. 

Sora had fallen into thoughtful silence. Demurely, she let the old woman lead her away. 

There was another white flash, and Folken had returned to the scene of the demolished village. Sora, still kneeling in front of the past Folken, spoke, "I am a seer." 

Once again, the past Folken seemed taken aback. "A seer," he murmured. "Tell me about your powers. What can you do?" 

"I receive visions of the present and the future. And" She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, "I can also help you find what you seek." 

Folken seemed intrigued. "Oh? And what _is _this thing that I seek?" he asked testily.

"The Dragon armor called Escaflowne." 

The scene melted away. Folken was now standing in his floating fortress in the city of Torushina. He gasped as he realized that just a few feet away lay his own body, dead on the floor. And Jajuka's too. One of the dog-man's arms had been hideously ripped off and blood splattered one side of his body and face. To his right, not too far away, stood Sora, a green mist swirling around her. To his left was Van and the girl—the fake Wing Goddess—and a quickly disintegrating Escaflowne. 

The girl suddenly stepped forward in Sora's direction. "You are" 

"I want to stay here with Folken-sama," Sora said. She was smiling. 

The vision ended. 

Folken blinked and the present Sora stood in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was Sora who broke the silence.

"Even though you destroyed my village, you spared me and offered me a place in your clan, Folken-sama. I may have been your prisoner, but you were kind to mekinder to me than you were to most people, anyway. I did not bear a grudge against you for destroying my village. Wisewoman had Seen the Black Dragon Clan's raid and the end of the village the night before. What was about to happen was fate. My people had been warring with each other for many years now, and they would have met the same end, one way or another. I want you to know that I forgive what you did, Folken-sama."

Something stung in Folken's eyes. His chest tightened with guilt. Yes, he had spared Sora's life, but for a selfish reason. He had let her live only because he saw her as a useful tool in his search for Escaflowne and the _Tsubasa no Kami. _From what she showed him of her childhood, surely Sora understood his former feelings of hatred towards his own kind, the weight of unimportancethe lonelinessHurriedly Folken held the emotions back. "If you are the real Wing Goddess, then how is it that girl was able to stop Black Escaflowne from destroying Gaia? During the war, you were on my side, and I thought if I had the _Tsubasa no Kami_" 

Sora shook her head. "Like I said before, the power of one's will can change the world. That girl's determination to reach your brother and her love and faith in him pulled him back from the darkness. It didn't matter if she wasn't the Wing Goddess. Those emotions gave her strength, and I don't think that even I could not have stopped her." 

Folken stopped to think. Willhe had give up on those things long ago. "Do you despise me?" he asked Sora softly. "In the vision you showed to me, you seemed glad of my death in Torushina." He remembered what she had said when he had freed her. _I will stay here until I witness the death of Folken-sama_What did that mean? Had Sora truly been glad? 

"No," Sora said. "I could never hate you. I was glad only because your pain and suffering had ended, Folken-sama." Her eyes looked beyond him. "That girl taught me something. For a while, even I lost hope in my beliefs, but when I met her and saw her love for your brotherI began to have faith again." 

Folken stared at Sora. All those years, she had been by his side, supporting him, lending her powers to him. She had cared for him it seemed, from the very first time she had entered the Black Dragon Clan. Every time she spoke her thoughts, they were about him. "Why didn't you tell me you were the _Tsubasa no Kami_?" Folken asked again. She hadn't really answered his question the first time. 

"I wasn't sure who or what the '_Tsubasa no Kami'_ was until I met you," Sora admitted. "When I learned more about this Wing Goddess and how important she was to you, I didconsider revealing myself. You would have spent more time with me, perhaps even cared for me, but it would not have beenthe same." She looked sorrowfully at Folken. "_Can _you love, Folken-sama?" 

Folken did not know what to say. What was Sora trying to get across to him? Did she actuallyFolken could hardly comprehend how she could have stood the person he'd once been, much less

And as if reading his mind, Sora replied, "But that was not you. The real Folken-sama was hidden deep somewhere within the cruel one. I helped you because I wanted that Folken-sama to resurface. Sometimes, bits of him did." She gave a small smile. 

Folken's breath caught in his throat. Until now, he had understood very little of the need and desire for love. This stir within his heartwas _this_ what Van felt for that girl from the Mystic Moon? 

"I'm sorry." There was a lump in Folken's throat, making it difficult to speak. Without knowing it, he had reached out to touch the young woman. To his surprise and horror, his hand went right through her arm. Folken gasped and took a step backward. "What's happening?" He stared at his hand. 

"You are being called back to the spirit world," Sora said. 

Folken felt another part of him go transparent. He was beginning to disappear. "Sora!" He could not move from his spot. "Sora!" The cry was desperate. 

"Do you want to go back, Folken-sama?" Sora asked. Her large eyes bore into his. "Do you want to return to that blissful oblivion?" 

Folken strove to put his feelings into words, but could not. Sora took his silence for a "yes" and sighed. 

"Before you go," she said, her eyes glistening strangely, "I want you know the meaning of my song." 

"Meaning" Folken stuttered, his mind frantic.

"Not the Dragon Clan meaning. _My _meaning." In a musical voice, Sora said: 

"_You were the first dragon,_

_My beloved,_

_I've been watching you,_

_From atop the fairy stump,_

_How beautifully did the water touch those lips,_

_How you shone at the spearhead of battle,_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_Because you flew away,_

_The sky is unseen to me,_

_Let's just sell this spinning wheel,_

_So everything will be illusion,_

_My beloved,_

_You were the first dragon._"

Sora stopped, her voice trembling. Grief tinted the melody of her song. "I guess this is good-bye, Folken-sama." Her voice was barely a whisper. 

"No!" Folken suddenly burst out. "No. I want to stay with you_Tsubasa no Kami_." 

"I am Sora," the elfin woman said firmly. "Do not call me '_Tsubasa no Kami' _or 'Wing Goddess'. " 

"All right. But you will have to stop calling me 'Folken-sama' as well."

"Agreed." Smiling, she took a step towards him, reaching out to touch his cheek, but her hand stopped inches from it and dropped to her side. "Stay with me then, Folken, and be reborn. Bit by bit, you will regain a mortal body andyour wings as well." 

A new bodyand new wingsFolken was grateful towards Sora for giving him a second chance. 

_I will try to do my best. _His thoughts turned towards Van. _SomedayI will return to you, brother, and perhaps you can find a way to forgive me. But until then_Folken glanced at Sora. 

"We must leave now," she said. She looked at the sky, which was finally getting dimmer. Sora's ethereal glow strengthened. 

"Yes," Folken said, smiling. "Let us leave" 

Unexpectedly, Sora let out a soft, tinkling laugh. "Come with me, my dragon, and stay by my side, for I will stay by yours forever." 

Folken nodded. A song suddenly caught his attention; it was a familiar tune, and it rang loud and true, echoing in the air. Night had finally engulfed this little area overlooking Van's village. 

A wind blew in and picked up the feathers that had suddenly appeared in Folken and Sora's midst. Their white silkiness shone in the starlight. The ethereal song faded and the man and the woman standing in the field of flowers disappeared. 

Swiftly, the light gale carried the feathers down in the direction of Adon.

Author's Note: AwFolken is such a tragic figure, I thought he deserved a happy ending. The lyrics for Sora's song and the English "translation" were found on "Tsubasa no Kami" a great site dedicated to the Escaflowne movie.

And yes, there are two versions of Sora's song. Be warned that this fic was a combo between actual events that happened in _Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaia_ and stuff that I made up or interpreted from the movie. Also, the identity of the Wing Goddess was never given. It could've been Hitomi, but there is a lot of "evidence" that points to Sora. And sadly, Folken/Sora is not an "official" couple. 


End file.
